Nowadays people generally use different terminals to log in their own accounts at various websites and online service providers. And each of the accounts which a user has at different service parties has specific account information for the account, such as: user profile photo, user name, phone number, mail address, contact address, real-name authentication information, etc. But there has not existed a system or method by which a user can manage the user's specific account information at different service parties centrally at one authentication center.